This invention was the subject matter of Document Disclosure Program Registration No. 269,335 which was filed in the United States Patent and Trademark Office on Dec. 14, 1990.
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,766,643; 2,724,221; 2,766,644; and 3,436,870; the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse generally stationary single and multiple structural element fish hook sharpening devices.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, these patented constructions have been uniformly deficient with regard to the provision of a simply constructed moveable fish hook sharpening device; wherein, the sharpening member has different roughness surfaces which can be selectively reciprocated relative to a stationary fish hook; and, wherein each forward and reverse reciprocating stroke imparts a sharpening effect to the dull fish hook surface.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new type of simply constructed reciprocating fish hook device that is very compact and simple to use; wherein, a fisherman will almost be compelled out of necessity to purchase this item for their tackle box; and, the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.